In the field of railroads, in order to ensure safe and reliable travel, mandatory maintenance work by inspecting and servicing equipment mounted on a vehicle is performed periodically or each time a fixed distance is traveled. Very high costs are incurred by using personnel to maintain each of the equipment units mounted on the vehicle. Thus a vehicle management device is used to perform integrated management by connecting via a network to each of the equipment units mounted on the vehicle, and collecting state information of the equipment mounted on the vehicle. Examples of the state information of the equipment include hours of operation, an operation frequency, a voltage, a current, a rotation speed, a frequency, or a temperature history of the equipment, or a notification of a result of a failure diagnosis from the equipment. The collected state information of the equipment is used, for example, to enable determination concerning a deterioration state of the equipment, or whether servicing of the equipment is required, and the collected state information can be employed in the maintenance of the equipment.
For example, Patent Literature 1 describes a management device for equipment mounted on a railway vehicle for which an operational history of mounted equipment is to be recorded for maintenance. For the management device of Patent Literature 1, an equipment identification number is assigned to the equipment that is the subject of maintenance of mounted equipment, the management device is equipped with a recording part for recording a maintenance management characteristic value, and the management device receives information from the mounted equipment, and arranges and records information on the mounted equipment under management. In addition to recording a history of the mounted equipment under management, the management device monitors the mounted equipment and generates management information in accordance with maintenance standards.